Future Crisis
by toontownwiz
Summary: Rewrite of Ghost Prank. Mac gets a videotape saying his best friend from the past, Danny Phantom of course, is visiting him. But doing so leads to the destruction of the future, Fosters, and even Mac and Bloo. The 1st of a series of several fanfics.
1. Reunion

**Future Crisis (note: The rewrite of Ghost Prank, and a Christmas story, partially)**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Mac walked towards his apartment with a grin on his face. He saw his big brother home, watching T.V. and eating Apple pie. When he got inside, he jumped onto his brother's lap. He had a surprise up his sleeve.

"What are you so happy about, runt?" Terrence asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you don't want to know." Mac said evilly. "Well, he's coming!"

"Who's coming? Oh wait, you don't mean…"

"Yep."

"But I hate that guy. He always beat on me when I ganged up on you." Terrence pushed Mac to the other side of the couch and went to the refrigerator to get some soda.

"That's why I'm so happy! I just wanted to come home and tell you that. I'm going to Fosters."

Terrence just stared at him and finally said. "Whatever."

Mac grabbed a videotape and ran out the door to Fosters. His heart was filled with joy as his old friend from way back when was finally going to visit him. When he finally reached Fosters, he just ran to Bloo yelling, "HE'S COMING!"

Frankie came out of the bathroom to see what all of the commotion was.

"Whoa, Mac take it easy." Frankie said trying to stop him in his tracks. "Who's coming?"

"Yeah, who's coming?" Wilt asked as he walked into the room. But Mac answered them with a smile as he signaled them to follow him into the T.V. room.

"Bloo, do you remember when Mom used to go to go out and HE used to come?" Mac asked.

"Oh yeah, I think so…" The T.V. turned on as a boy in a white shirt with a red circle in the middle appeared.

"_Um, is it on? Well get that lens off the camera and film!" The boy shouted. "Oh okay. Um, greeting from Amity Park, Mac and Bloo Kazoo! You may not remember me because it's been over four years, but it's me, Danny Fenton! Things have been going well here, I made more friends than ever! Things at home are busy! My parents are building ghost hunting equipment. But um, there's one thing you really must know."_

And in an instant, rings of energy appeared around the boy's body and his costume changed into a black suit with a DP logo on it.

"_Yes, I know it's true. I actually Am half-ghost. I'll explain why as soon as I get there. Okay? Well, see ya then!"_

The tape turned off and everyone stared at the tape as it ejected from the cassette. Then, Mac got up and threw his arms in the air.

"He's coming for the holidays!" He shouted.

"Man, I can't believe it!" Bloo said. "He's half-ghost."

"Bloo, I know it's amazing, but it's not proven." Wilt said. "Still, it would be cool if we really actually saw him half-ghost."

Later that night, Mac and the gang, including Mr. Herriman were up on the roof gazing at the stars.

"Wow, can you believe Hailey's comet is actually tonight?" Mac asked.

"It's a once in a lifetime chance! it only comes out once, uh…"

"77 years. Mr. Herriman finished.

"Um, is Hailey's comet black or orange?" Bloo asked in fear.

"Orange." Mac said. "Why?"

"Because there's something black HEADING TOWARDS US!" There was a white haired ghost like thing coming down at the gang.

"INCOMING!" The ghost yelled. He tried to use intangibility to phase through the house, but he accidentally changed back into human mode.

_Intangibility is, in ghost term, when the ghost's color turns all blur or his aura turns blue and he/she can phase through any solid objects _

The human/ghost slammed into the roof of the house, causing some of it to break. The others ran to him to aid him. But as soon as Mac caught glimpse of him, he immediately knew who he was. That went for the same for the boy. The boy got up and looked at Mac.

"Mac Kazoo, is it? I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." The boy said. In fact, the boy was actually the boy on the tape who claimed to be Danny Fenton.

"It's good to see you too, Danny." Mac said, helping him up.

"And you, Bloo, you've grown bit since we've last seen each other."

"Wow, so you're the ghost boy?" Bloo asked. "Otherwise known as Danny Phantom.

"DANNY PHANTOM?" Everyone screamed in terror. They have just met the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. But what they didn't know is by doing it, they have ruined the future. However, when there is bad, there is good, and that name is Danny Phantom.

**To be continued.**

Okay, I want to make somethings clear.

This is part of a series of several fanfics I will make. Okay, so if these would be actual episodes of Fosters, this would be the pilot episode. Next time, which may be a lot sooner than you think, will be meeting all of the gang.

2. This is the rewrite of a previous fanfic I wrote called Ghost Prank. A lot longer and more detailed than the last one.


	2. Settling in

**Chapter 2: Settling in.**

Danny stood up and dusted himself off and looked at the others.

"Mac, do they do this all the time?" Danny asked.

"They just never met you before." Mac turned to his friends. "Guys, this is Danny Fenton. Danny, these are my friends, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Bloo." Danny waved to all of them. Then he asked, "Wow, you don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

"Wrong! The rest are downstairs. Follow me."

"Okay then. I'm going host!" Danny threw his hands in the air and the rings of energy reappeared and his costume changed. He used intangibility and grabbed Mac's friends and flew them down to the lobby. There were Goofball, Red, Uncle Pockets, Ivan, The New Guy, Goo, and Eduardo's dog, Chewy.

Danny introduced himself to everyone and showed them his ghost powers. They were all astounded, but what they didn't know that Danny had one ghost power he never showed them, his ghostly wail. But Mac had the courage to ask him to show them. So Danny powered up and unleashed his ghostly wail. As a result, green circles of ghost energy came out of his mouth as a loud screech was heard around the house.

The resulting wail knocked down most of the walls. But some of them were just cracked when Danny changed back to human mode.

"Hey, Mac wanted me to show you." Danny said when everyone glared at him. Then they all shifted to Mac, who was drinking lemonade.

Later that evening, Danny took Mac over to his house to meet Danny's family. Everyone there, including Jazz was ready to greet him.

"Dad, you remember Mac, don't you?" Danny asked. "From way back when?"

"Mac?" Jack Fenton looked at Mac. "Why Mac, look at you, you're the splitting image of your father."

"I am?" Mac asked in confusion.

"Well of course, your father…" Jazz put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I should tell him." Jazz walked over to Mac.

"Tell me what?"

"Well Mac, a few years ago, your dad went on an expedition to Egypt to uncover King Tut. But because Egypt is without electricity, he could never get back when he heard you were being born. That's why he missed your birth…"

"…and that's why we were always hired to baby-sit you." Danny added.

"AND WHY YOU'RE PUBLIC GHOST ENEMY IN THE FUTURE!" A voice yelled. Then, the entire room blew up and another ghost appeared. Honestly, the ghost was Danny Phantom's future self.

"I thought I'd never find you." He said. "Danny, I must talk to you privately." So the two of them flew out of the house to a dark alley.

"Listen, Daniel, the reason that I had to attack the house is that Mac and Bloo, your friends, are ghosts in the future."

"WHAT!" Danny shouted.

"I know it's tragic, but it's true. There was one event that sets off this event, and we need to set things straight. Meet me in the ghost zone in 2 weeks, just three days before Christmas, and we'll be able to set the future straight."

"I don't know about this." Danny shrugged. "What if destroying Mac and Bloo now will destroy their lives forever?"

"I haven't completely worked that part out yet." Dan said, as he flew off. Danny flew back to Fosters to try and pretend that nothing happened. But on the way there, he has second thoughts.

"Hmm, maybe my future self is right." Danny said. "Then again, I don't want to lose my best friends. Maybe I should go talk to Clockwork." Danny changed direction and flew back to his house into his lab, into the ghost portal. He flew all over the portal into a strange kingdom which appeared to be Clockwork's lair. After a good conversation with him, Danny had went into his portal ten years into the future to see his future self.

Once there, they concocted a plan to make sure they set the future straight, but something interrupts them when they are flown back into a building. When they both got up to see who had knocked them back, Danny (note: I will use Dan when I refer to Future Danny) was shocked to see it was the future Mac and Bloo.

"Wait a minute…" Danny said. "If those are the future Mac and Bloo, then how did they become ghosts?"

"I know it's very confusing, but let's get these out of the way, and then Clockwork will explain everything." Dan explained, and then they teamed up to defeat the two ghosts.

They had to use powerful punches, kicks, and plasma blasts. But in the end, both were warn out and had to resort to their ghostly wails. They beat those ghosts easily.

Then, they raced over to Clockwork's lair, and he told them everything. Danny was shocked to learn the news. So then he raced off back to Earth to tell everyone the news. But the one thing he doesn't know is he's too late.

**To be continued.**

Next chapter will begin the real action. Next chapter, I will stretch it out and make it what you asked for. Remember, this is the 1st of several fanfics in a series.


	3. All is done!

**Chapter 3: All is Revealed and all is Set**

Danny flew across the sky back to Earth to make sure the present returns to its original value.

"Man I hope I'm not too late." Danny said, panting. "If I don't get Mac some medical care soon, then he's going to mutate into a gigantic ghost with huge tentacles! Then he's gonna take over the world" Danny began to panic. Just as he was approaching the house, he saw two tall, powerful figures. They were attacking the house. They were actually the future Mac and Bloo.

Future Bloo had hair that flamed like fire, and a suit like his future self. Mac had tentacles growing from his backpack. They were both attack Fosters. The friends were defending the house with all of their strength. Madam Foster was out cold on the ground, Duchess was inside the Fenton Thermos (learn in next chapter) and most of the imaginary friends were weak and out of weapons.

Danny rushed over to the ghosts to try and redirect their attention away from the imaginary friends. But unfortunately, Bloo (in the future, I will refer to Future Bloo as the Bloo Spirit) sensed Danny right away and used his iron fist to smack Danny down to the ground.

"Stay out of this, ghost boy!" He yelled. "This is my fight for Mac, and I intend to win! You shall not interfere." Danny was flown back onto the sidewalk as it cracked as he came in impact with it.

The Bloo Spirit followed Danny to the ground as he prepared to fire his Ghostly Wail. But just as he was about to fire, another blast from the sky came at him and shocked him into an open-eyed coma. The blast turned out to come from Dan Phantom.

"Did you imbeciles start the party without me?" He said, just as he was hit by Mac's tentacle. He was flown into Fosters, but was saved when they were both sucked into a portable ghost portal, fired by Danny. Then everyone fixed the house.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked floating towards Dan.

"That was not only future Mac, but Future Bloo Kazoo as well."

"But, how did they become ghosts in the first place?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right.." Dan said as he flew off.

"What just happened?" Wilt asked dusting himself off.

"I'm just as clueless as you." Frankie said. "But I guess the truth will uncover itself soon."

"Hey, has anyone seen Mac?" Bloo asked. "I haven't seen him since Danny arrived."

Meanwhile, back at Clockwork's lair, he had some unfinished business to finish.

"Now, how could I stop this horrible future from happening and still keep Mac and Bloo alive?" Clockwork said. "This is going to be a big challenge."

Back on Earth, Danny had told them everything that he had learned about the future. He had learned that the time an imaginary friend called Duchess moved in with him and drove him mad from lack of sleep. Just by hearing himself talk, his anger grew. Then, the minute he saw Duchess, he fired his most powerful ghostly wail and she was knocked back into the Fenton Thermos. The others, including Mac Who just came down from a nap, was in shock.

"Okay, could someone please tell me what just happened?" Danny demanded in confusion. Just to be interrupted by the call of two very familiar voices.

"DANNY!" The two voices could be heard from a mile away, as he saw a boy and a girl running up to him.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny yelled. "But how did you guys get from Amity Park to here?"

"You're not going to believe this…" Sam began. "…but Amity Park is actually the next town from here. Plus, we could see the explosion from there."

Danny stared at her. Now things were getting out of hand. Danny had to save Mac and Bloo from their horrible fate, and he had to stop their future selves. Danny just took Sam, Tucker, Mac and Bloo with him as he flew off to Clockwork. There they saw Mac and Bloo's future. But Danny didn't want to waste any time, so they flew there.

There they saw destroyed building, wrecked statues, and killed people. Mac and Bloo were shocked, but Mac was most shocked. He knew why this future would happen.

"Whoa." Tucker said still gazing at what's left of Mac's hometown. "If the same thing happened to Amity Park, then something bad must've happened in the past."

"Tuck, you don't know the half of it." Danny said, when his ghost sense went off. But this time, his ghost sense came with a bigger stream. Just then, a figure appeared. It was Dan Phantom, but he looked to come in peace.

"I'm glad you could make it, Danny." Dan said. "I'm afraid there's something you all must know." Dan cleared his throat.

"A few months ago, things were normal at Fosters, until she finally got adopted…"

_Flashback_

_Things were busy at Fosters with Duchess. The imaginary friends were helping, or serving Duchess so she doesn't yell at them._

"_Mr. Herriman, why does everyone have to put up with Duchess?" Mac asked._

"_Yeah, she's a pain! Bloo added. "If I was in charge, I'd kick her out!"_

"_I understand, Master Mac and Master Bloo." Mr. Herriman said. "But the motto says we must take in any imaginary friend in need of a home. But that doesn't mean we can't try and find her a home."_

_Flashback ends_

"But then, once Duchess was finally adopted…" Dan continued. "…things were really going downhill for Mac, because the Applebee's happened to be his neighbors. Because of Duchess's whining, she kept Mac and his family up all night, and when Mac doesn't get enough sleep, he can get really cranky…"

"You can say that again." Bloo added.

"BLOO!" Mac shouted.

"Mac?" Danny added.

"Danny?" Dan said.

"TUCKER!" Tucker shouted.

"Sam, can I fire Tucker?" Danny asked. Sam nodded, and Dan continued.

"Well, let's continue. The next night, Mac and Bloo set out on a steak-out montage to try and sabotage Duchess to get her back into Fosters, so Mac could get some sleep. But no matter what they did, the family still liked her, so they had no choice but to take her back to Fosters by force…"

_Flashback_

_Mac and Bloo listened through the wall, listening to the family yell at Duchess, but then they heard them congratulate her. Mac was shocked most of all. He had been deprived of sleep for two days straight. He4 was beat._

"_Mac, we have to get Duchess back to Fosters somehow." Bloo said. "Then you can sleep as much as you want."_

"_Good, cause if I don't get a full night's sleep soon, I could collapse."_

_Flashback ends_

"Once there, they got Duchess away from the Applebee's, and ran her to Fosters, but along the way, Mac was beginning to get weaker, which was the downfall to their plan. In fact, in order to take Duchess back, Mac and Bloo had to be their servants…Daniel, is something troubling you…"

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Danny yelled, as he flew off through the portal to the present.

It took him only a few minutes to get to Fosters. The others were waving to him, but he ignored it, and aimed for Madam Foster. He fired up a super plasma blast and fired it at her. She was knocked into the house. The walls almost fell apart. Then, he turned his sight towards Mr. Herriman, and he flew back.

He charged up his ghostly wail and fired it. The resulting blast knocked down almost 30 of the entire house. Everyone, including Eduardo, was trembling in fear. Then he split into eight different ghosts. They all charged at the friends and hoped he would succeed.

"Why are you doing this?" Wilt asked in fear. "We're Mac's friends." As soon as Wilt said that, Danny punched Wilt right in the kisser and sent him flying.

"Friends don't abandon friends!" Danny yelled.

**To be continued.**

Well, here we are, we're almost done! OH, and next chapter I'll make sure the rhyming begins, and the place gets interesting, and I'll stuff you in a bin.


	4. A New Power

**Chapter 4: A New Power**

**Note: This is the 1st chapter where the rhyming begins, where it really gets interesting, and things become a sin.**

Young Danny Phantom attack the friends of the house, once he was finished, it was quiet as a mouse. His passion for Mac made his anger rise, for soon Mac would gain the ultimate prize, a world without danger and a world with peace, no one will ever bother him again, or else he will seize…

…the person who bothers him, he will never give mercy, he will shout, spit, burp, and even start cursing…

"Hey wait, who's doing that? Who's making us rhyme? Is this another story of Christmas time?" Danny asked as he stormed the home, desperately trying to find Frankie, his anger was consuming him like he was a Yankee, trying to win the championship game, or else Mac and Bloo will be ghosts and nothing will be the same.

"If I have to sit through another one of these…"

"Does anyone have a back-scratch?" Sam said.

"JEEZ LEWIS! Danny was about to burst in anger from the events he heard, that happened to Mac and Bloo, but he didn't know something evil shall occur, to change all of that and set things right. Mac spoke in anger instead of spite. He never was an angry jerk, who hated his friends, now his only Christmas wish is for the madness to end.

Just then, Sam and Tucker arrived at the scene of the crime, and saw what Danny did, but they didn't have the time, to talk to Danny because they knew, that he would just turn on them…

"Sam, what do we do?" Tucker asked, holding is PDA, "Danny, how do you spell cat?"

"X-A-K! Now leave me alone!" Danny screamed and he turned, to the sight of Mac and Bloo and saw Mac being burned.

"He never looked so tired as long as I can remember, something else must've happened…"

"To make his heart so tender?" Sam asked with confusion.

"Sam, we don't have the time!"

"Can someone please tell me why we're talking in rhyme?" Wilt asked, struggling to get up.

"Wilt, no offence, but you're stupid as a guppy gup." Bloo said in anger, protecting Mac. "Danny, go finish them and make them hit the sac! For good."

"You got it; I'll make your wish come true! No more harm to Mac and you!"

"But Danny," Sam began. "Don't you think this is wrong? I mean, they're your friends, you can't hurt them…"

"LET'S SING A SONG!" Mac yelled as he closed his eyes.

"Oh boy, we haven't got much time! He's beginning to lose it, oh hey, there's a dime!"

"Nobody has told me why we're talking in rhyme." Wilt said.

"Wow, they are really dim. Couldn't you figure it out; it's a Christmas story, Jim!"

"Sam," Tucker said. "Why'd you call Wilt that?"

"I had to keep with the rhyme." And with that, Mac's mind continued to slip away.

"SAM, TUCKER, FOCUS! Mac and Bloo's lives are at bay! If we don't get them medical help soon…"

"Than it's certain..." Sam added. "…that they shall meet their doom!"

"But why is attacking them helping the two out?" Tucker asked as he lied his medical equipment about. He used his tools to fix Mac and Bloo; it was their only hope left, when Danny saw…

"YOU! You're the ghost that destroyed Amity Park, in the future and I will make sure I tear you apart, to save my friends and set things straight…"

"Hey charming," Tucker said talking to a girl. "You're a fine looking mate!"

Ignoring Tucker's flirting, Danny continued his quest to destroy future Mac and Bloo and finally have the best, time of their lives playing with Danny, while all the while…

"I miss my granny." Mac said while he was still out cold on the floor, he didn't even hear the commotion…

"Ghost boy, you're hardcore!" A little boy shouted seeing Danny save the day, Danny took the Thermos which had Duchess and threw it away. But little did he know, that the worst was yet to come…

…must we end this chapter with a stupid little pun?

Join me next chapter as I bring out the ghosts, that destroyed the future and hrmed Mac and Bloo the most.

**To be continued.**


	5. The Crystal Ball Killer

**Chapter 5: The Crystal Ball Killer**

Danny thought for a moment…

"Why do I rhyme?" But then he saw a keyboard on the floor. "The perfect time."

"So you finally know!" A voice echoed. It was Ghost Writer, wearing a Christmas hat he sewed. He looked very troubled,

"I need your help! Your friend from the future stole my kelp! He stole my keyboard so I can't type, what happens at the end…" But Bloo let out a yipe! A ghost appeared in front of their eyes, and he said…

"It's time to meet your demise!" It was the future Mac Kazoo and he had major upgrades in his body and Mac and Bloo said…

"Like old days?"

"Like old days."

Young Mac and Bloo ran to escape the ghost, but he had his weapons handy, and fired at Bloo the most. His weapon was a mutation device that transformed the victim slowly into ghostly man the most. The young Danny thought quickly and fired an energy blast, in an attempt to destroy the ghost and repair the past.

"Wait a minute…" Sam said with a brain blast. "Why don't you just go to Clockwork's lair and travel to the past, to stop Duchess from being adopted by the Applebee's, and then they will see she's bad and also see, that there are plenty of friends, young, shy, or hardcore, then the entire timeline will be fixed forever more!"

"Sam, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Then Danny fired at the ghost and flew off like a scared cat. But deep down he was determined to set things right, but little did he know, there was another ghost ready to give him a fright. But Danny used intangibility the entire way, so no one could hurt him on this very dark day.

Meanwhile, he left the friends to deal with this threat, he was powerful, strong, and clever, you bet! In a matter of 15 minutes, all of the friends were defeated, meanwhile in the ghost zone…

"Students, be seated!" Skulker yelled, as his students sat down, then Clockwork said,

"I must go to my bow to do some business and set things right with the past, present, and future…"

"Oh look, it's the Fright…"

Just then, the walls blew up and Danny showed up, and he flew downstairs but accidentally knocked over a cup. He talked to Clockwork and headed for the past, but during the trip, he was having a blast! Once he reached the past he found the Applebee's, observing Duchess, and holding a pen-key.

So Danny hurried down to the floor to try a trick, he tried to take a form of someone real slick. He tried to take the form of Goofball John Magee, as he danced around and sang like a flee. He persuaded the Applebee's into buying him instead, just then he saw Mac walk upstairs to bed. So Danny ran into the T.V. room to get the real Goofball, after he was adopted he had a note that said, "Who you gonna call?"

Danny then flew back into the portal form once he came, to then realize that everything at Fosters would be the same. He flew into the sky with no other goal, but to get to Fosters before the ghosts take their toll. But when he got to Fosters, he saw that the house was repaired, and clean, and quiet as a mouse. Danny saw a familiar face at the lawn, who looked a lot like his friend, Goofball John. But it was really Ghost Writer disguised as him, who had terrible news about the future that's dim.

Ghost Writer informed him that his keyboard was still gone, so he needed Danny to help him get it from John (Mac's future nickname) So Danny agreed and flew off to save the present, and make sure that the ghost Mac doesn't destroy the keyboard so this rhyme can end…

"Honestly, Mac can be cranky for my friend." Danny said as he and Ghost Writer went to end this round ball, "I will set things straight and fix the present…wait a minute…we're not talking in rhyme? WE'RE NOT TALKING IN RHYME!"

**To be continued.**

Honestly, I got tired of rhyming. But I will bring it back to the end of this fanfic. Plus, it may be my last post because Neithersparky is updating his website and I won't be able to post for the day. But I'll try my best to bring you chapter 6.


	6. Finish the Job

**Chapter 6: Finish the Job**

Danny and Ghost Writer flew all the way back to Danny house, and flew into the ghost zone, and finally finish the job, and stop the horrible future. They found Clockwork's lair and traveled into the future to meet up with ghost Mac and Ghost Bloo, but the biggest surprise Danny saw was that there was another enemy helping them.

"YOU!" Danny screamed. "But I thought I threw you away!" Danny charged up his super plasma blast to its full potential. Just then, a big light came from his hands as soon as he attacked. Then The Box Ghost came, put a bag on Danny…

"The ghost is sacked!" The Box Ghost yelled…

"ARE WE TALKING IN RHYME?" Danny yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were Duchess. And no we are not!"

"Good because I've had enough…" But before he could finish, The Duchess Diamond Persnickety The First, Last, and Only fired her sonic wave at him and he was knocked back into a wall. But, just that moment too, the others from the present arrived.

**Author's note: This is the last real chapter of the fanfic so I'll start the rhyming here. Plus, from now on, I shall underline the rhyming words.**

Right in front of Danny's eyes, he saw all of his friends, ready to fight, but he knew it was the end. Unless he had a plan to destroy the three ghosts, then the whole world is doomed, Mac doomed the most. With the future still in jeopardy, the ghosts take their toll…

"Their power is too strong." Danny said. "I have no control! Maybe if I combine the Specter Deflector with my plasma blast, I can send Duchess very far into the past."

So Danny took his Specter Deflector and placed it on the ghost, and then he fired a plasma blast at it and sent her to the past, 10,000 years the most. Then out of the darkness, two figures appeared, it was future Mac and future Bloo. But then Danny thought…

"My problem is clear. I just need to figure out how they become ghosts. Then I can destroy it and they'll be happy the most. So I must return to the present and stop the future to be, and then I'll bring peace to the earth, and then they'll see that no one makes a fool out of me!" So then Danny took the Skeleton key, and then he flew off into the house, where nobody stirred, not even a mouse.

He flew all over to find his clue, that would lead him to the answer of this mystery moo.

"Wait a minute," Danny said. "I think I know how Mac and Bloo became the evil dowse. This potion that Mac made a few months ago, mutates the genes of them into the ghosts we know."

"So all we have to do…" Ghost Writer began. "…is go back to the time of early sand. I'm just joking; we just have to go to the time where the potion was made…"

"Then we can stop talking in rhyme!" Danny proclaimed. "But that means that we have to go to the ghost zone and prevent that potion from changing their genes." And so Danny and Ghost Writer flew into the ghost zone and they would see this quest through. They flew back to the time where the potion was made,

"We have to destroy it!" Said Danny holding his Jade.

"Where did you get that?" The Ghost Writer asked.

"This will help us destroy the potion, but the rest shall be masked." So Danny threw his rock at the potion, and then saw a light, so he hid with no motion.

**A/N No more rhymes!**

So Danny and Ghost Writer saw Mac and Bloo playing with the others with no hint of evil inside of their bodies. But Danny knew there were one more things he had to do. So he flew back to his own time to see that it was done. He flew all the way back to Fosters to see Duchess.

Danny knew that the mischief of way back when was over, but he wanted to make sure that it would never happen. Once he caught sight of Duchess, he charged up his most powerful super plasma blast and fired it at her. The resulting blast caused most of the house to knock down and knock Duchess out cold.

With a swift of his hand, he grabbed his Fenton Thermos and fired it at Duchess. She was sucked into it and trapped in there. The others stared at him and then started cheering. Then Mr. Herriman grabbed a hammer and broke the glass and pulled the lever.

The result, confetti fell to the ground as the others began to party. But then, Danny saw his friend Mac, sound asleep on the stairs. So he helped Wilt take him back to his house.

**The next day**

Danny woke up to find gift boxes under the Christmas tree.

"The darndest thing." His dad said. "It's not even Christmas and Santa came. This present is for you." He held up a big box for Danny. Inside was a camera, and a photo of him and his friends.

"Wow, they really do care." Danny said, holding it close to his heart.

"Something tells me he had a wonderful day yesterday." Mattie said.

"You don't know the half of it." So then Danny took the photo and camera and ran out the door.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled as he did just that. He flew off to Fosters to see all of his friends decorating the house. He saw Mac, putting up the star on the Christmas tree. So he flew into the house and then used his ghost ray to light up the tree.

The house glittered like a neighborhood with Christmas lights in the summer. Everyone was glad to see him, including Mac. Everyone had forgotten about what happened when Duchess moved in with him, except the gang and Danny and his friends.

Then he flew over to Mac's apartment to see Terrence. He fired an energy blast at him, flew over to Terrence and said. "She'll never believe you!" Then he flew out and back to Fosters.

Frankie went out to see if the mail came when she saw Danny sitting on the porch. She went over to talk to her.

"So now do you now understand why I had to do what I had to do?" Danny asked, looking back at her.

"Well, yeah. But he never told us what happened to him and why he was such a crank pot." Frankie answered with a sad look on her face. Danny just gave her the photo.

"You don't know me that well, but, I have known Mac a lot longer than I knew Sam and Tucker. I was not going to let him go just because of Duchess, I hate that girl."

"Don't us all. But now that she's gone, everything's back to normal, right."

"Well, mainly yes. But to prevent this from happening again, I may have to stay here. But my dad told me that's not going to be a problem because Amity Park is the next town from here. By the way, where's Mac?"

"Mac's inside, watching a movie. But you may not want to disturb him because he can get cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep…uh!"

"So now it's clear?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this shouldn't happen again…" Danny's ghost sense went off as he saw Duchess attacking a police car.

"Watch and learn." Danny said as he transformed into ghost mode and charged himself for his ghostly wail. His ghostly wail knocked Duchess out cold, then he pulled out the thermos and he sucked her back into it. Everyone from inside of the house stared at him, including Mac and Bloo. Mac was in Eduardo's arms, being carried off to bed.

"Looks like it's time to do your thing" Frankie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. So then, Danny threw his arms in the air and changed into ghost mode. He flew off into the skies to fight ghosts. Then, Mr. Herriman came out of the house.

"He really is a good kid, isn't he?" Mr. Herriman said.

"Yeah, but now we're gonna get pummeled if we do something bad to Mac."

"True, but for the safety of our friends, it's worth it." The tow of them, including the friends of the house, looked up at Danny Phantom as he flew off into the skies, just being a free man.

Back up in Bloo's room, Mac woke up to see Danny flying up to his window. They both waved at each other, and then Danny flew into the window, left the portrait with Mac, and flew into the skies freely. Then he saw a fire on a fire truck, so he flew off to put it out. Mac just held the portrait close to his heart. It was the only thing he had to remember Danny.

Meanwhile, back into the ghost zone, the other ghosts were gathered in Clockwork's lair to see the beauty.

"That Mac kid really has a heart." Ember said.

"He wanted to set everything right when all else failed." Skulker added.

"Now that's my kind of kid." Clockwork said, putting down the thermos into the trash can.

**The end**

Well, what do you think? My next fanfic will the Anti Mac and Bloo force four. But I'm sure you know Danny Phantom will be in it because I'm making a series of fanfics and this was the pilot. With neithersparky's upgrade on Dec.30th, it'll be hard. If I can't, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
